Naughty Dreams
by Dark-Dreymer
Summary: Xander was alone with Giles; normally he'd be glad of that, hoping one of his night time fantasies was about to come true. Only now the prospect terrified him... because one of his night time fantasies might be about to come true.


"Let me go over this again." Giles started pacing, "Young, hormonal teenagers are engaging in spontaneous acts of affection and you suspect demonic involvement."

"Cut the sarcasm Giles." Buffy glared at her Watcher, "There's something weird going on. We found Cordelia with this _thing_... and then it just ran off."

"What sort of thing?"

"Big, weird looking. A demon-y thing."

"...and it ran away when you approached it?"

"Yup, one minute it was all over Cordelia and the next... poof."

"It was- it was like a dream," Cordelia explained with a slightly vacant smile.

"Hey, that's it," Xander spoke up, "You remember the time our bad dreams were coming to life?"

"Yeah," Willow answered his question then seemed to board the same train of thought, "So it's like that, only instead of bad dreams coming to life it's..."

"Naughty dreams, yeah."

"I suppose it could be..." Giles wandered off and returned from his office a moment later with a couple of books, flicking through the pages of one he set the book down in front of Cordelia, "The demon that attacked you, did it look something like this?"

Cordelia looked down at the illustration and wrinkled her nose, "Ew, no. It looked like Matthew Mcconaughey." Her expression turned dreamlike again.

"Right?" The watcher seemed slightly put off by that before pushing further, "Was there a chalky smell in the air?"

"He had me up against the chalkboard."

"Okay, Cordelia, stop with the talking please." Xander held up a hand and had his eyes tightly shut, warding off the mental image.

"It appears we're dealing with an incubus; perhaps more than one," Giles explained, turning the book away from Cordelia so the rest of them could see.

"Horny looking thing," Buffy stated looking at the picture.

"It feeds of sexual energy so yes, I suppose it would be rather, as you put it, _horny_."

Buffy wrinkled her nose at Giles words, "I meant that it has horns, Giles."

"Oh, yes..." The watcher coughed, clearly embarrassed, "Well that too..." Giles set about polishing his glasses while he went into full explanation mode, "Incubi, and their female counterparts Succubi, are demons that feed on the sexual energy of humans. The method varies among different clans, some prefer to have intercourse with their victim while others produce accurate depictions of the victim's sexual fantasies to bring out the sexual energy."

"...and you think we're dealing with the latter?" Buffy interjected.

"Yes." Giles stopped pacing and took a seat on the edge of the table, "The important thing is we need to stop it."

"Why?" When everyone turned to look at Xander he elaborated, "It gets to eat, sexually repressed teenagers get some action. Sounds like a win/win to me."

"Did I not mention the part where being fed on by an incubus is deadly?"

"No, you failed to mention that part."

"Being fed on once will result in the victim becoming slower, both physically and mentally." Everyone turned to look at Cordelia who was still smiling brightly, "Repeated attacks will lead to physical harm and eventually death."

"So how do I stop it?" Buffy asked after a moment of silence.

"That I don't know," Giles admitted, replacing his glasses and picking up the book with the picture of the incubus, "But give me some time."

"Giles we don't have time. That thing is out there and this school is an all-you-can-eat buffet. I'm going after it."

"Buffy..."

"No," Buffy cut across her watcher's warning, "I'm going and nothing you can say will stop me. People could die!"

"I was actually going to suggest someone go with you. Alone you'd be as big a target as any of the students out there."

"Oh."

"I'll go," Xander volunteered.

"That might not be a good idea," Giles warned, "Incubi pick up on sexual desire, if you were around Buffy..."

"Not a problem, I'm totally over my crush on Buffy," Xander lied, fooling no-one.

"Even past feelings for a person could be tapped into by the incubus and used against you."

"Oh," The exclamation was so quiet no-one actually heard but it was accompanied by Willow's eyes widening and flickering to Giles very briefly, "I'll go with Buffy," Willow quickly stood up.

"Up against the chalkboard," Cordelia mumbled dreamily staring into space as Willow half-dragged Buffy along in her haste to leave the library.

"She's not looking so good," Oz watched the cheerleader, his expression twitched as if it was going to change to concern but didn't quite manage it.

"Maybe I should take her to the nurse," Xander suggested, "There may be others like her, I should round them all up; make sure this ink-bus thing doesn't find them again."

"No, I'll do it," Oz insisted, not needing to explain the reason why. Xander watched the werewolf escort his former-girlfriend from the room and regretted (for what had to be approaching the millionth time) the way things had ended between him and Cordelia.

"I'll just go get some more books and then we can make a start with research." Giles interrupted Xander's regretting.

"Oh, yeah right." Xander smiled and felt his heartbeat pick up. He was alone with Giles; normally he'd be glad of that, hoping one of his night time fantasies was about to come true. Only now the prospect terrified him... because one of his night time fantasies might be about to come true, "I'm gonna go get a soda." Without waiting for a response Xander fled the room.

_This is bad._ How would Giles react if the incubus showed up and freed one of Xander's favorite 'alone in the library scenarios' from the safety of his head? _Badly, that's how!_

"Kill me," Xander prayed to the soda machine as he punched the button for cola. There was no response until the machine finally spat out a can of root beer.

"I asked for cola." Xander let out a little more of his frustration by kicking the machine and stubbing his toe. _It won't be so bad really, _Xander tried to reassure himself as he hobbled back to the library, _The incubus might not even be there and if it is I'll do the manly thing... and run!_

Peeking in through the window Xander saw Giles was nowhere in sight, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself the young man pulled the door open and stepped into the library.

"Ah, cold!" Xander exclaimed, the ice-cold can of root beer was suddenly pressed to his bare chest, "What happened to my shirt?" Xander wondered, panicking slightly, "Why do supernatural bad guys keep stealing my clothes?" At least he still had pants this time, although they were a lot tighter than any he owned.

"Xander?" Giles voice sounded from somewhere behind the stacks. _Time for that manly fleeing then! _Xander turned back to the doors and found they were locked.

"Oh you have got to be kidding." Xander felt that earlier panic returning as he turned to face Giles.

"There are a number of texts that reference both Incubi and Succubi respectively, but I thought it might be best to start with the Encyclopedia Demoni-" Giles looked up from the stack of books he was carrying and noticed for the first time that Xander was shirtless, pressed up against the doors to the library and looking at him with utter terror shining in his big, brown eyes, "Oh lord." The books tumbled out of Giles arms and fell in a pile on the floor, one slid the length of the room and stopped a few inches away from Xander.

Giles ducked down and began gathering up the books, stuttering nonsense as he did so. Xander picked up the nearby book and approached the table with trepidation, he placed the book on top of the pile the librarian had gathered and couldn't avoid the older man's gaze as he did so.

"I'm sorry," The words rushed out of Xander's mouth, "I've been having dreams about this- about you, and I- I should've said something but I didn't want anyone to know, and I tried to leave when I realized what was happening, but- but the doors are locked and now we're trapped here. It's all my fault, I shouldn't be such an idiot and..."

"Xander. Breathe," Giles instructed, waiting for the young man to calm down before he carried on, "This isn't your fault, I rather believe it's mine."

"But..." Xander stopped when Giles pressed a finger to his lips.

"You aren't the only one who's been dreaming Xander," Giles admitted, "I've seen you like this so many nights." His eyes trailed down Xander's bare chest.

"But..." Xander swallowed nervously as Giles finger left his lips and moved to caress his cheek, "The- the incubus."

"Oh," Giles pulled away from Xander as if burned, "Yes, you're right..." Xander instantly regretted speaking. He wanted Giles to touch him, kiss him, bend him over the table like he did in Xander's dreams, "We have to stay away from each other..." Giles retreated to the other side of the table, grabbing one of the books as he went, "...and get some research done."

"Yes, research," Xander agreed, hastily sitting down and grabbing a book. If he immersed himself in the grotesque details of the Encyclopedia Demonica his stirring erection would have to go away.

_Okay, okay... breathe. _Xander instructed himself, _Don't look at Giles, read the book. 'After multiple attacks Incubi leave their victims as...' He's biting his lip, God is he trying to drive me crazy? 'After multiple attacks...' Is he looking at me? I think he is... don't let him catch me looking at him, don't look at him. Oh, help! 'After multiple attacks Incubi leave their victims as dried out husks...' Giles's voice is husky... it's so sexy when it is, I can almost hear him say "Xander I am going to fuck you slowly until you're begging me to let you come." Oh fuck! _Xander shut his eyes tight and forced his hand away from his pants, where he'd started rubbing his now hard cock through his jeans without even realizing. _This is bad, this is bad, this is bad. _The words rang through Xander's head and he couldn't help but agree with that assessment.

Reaching for the root beer Xander snapped the tab and gulped down half the contents of the can in one go. When he sat back with a gasp he noticed Giles was looking at him again, the man's mouth was slightly open and his eyes glazed.

_Think unsexy thoughts! _Xander grabbed a pencil and turned back to the Encyclopedia Demonica, he started copying out the sentence about dried out husks but his attention drifted off half way through. _No! Bad Xander._ Closing his eyes again Xander started singing the national anthem in his head, tapping the pencil on the surface of the table in time, _Oh, say! Can you see by the dawn's early light..._ A very slight moan reached Xander's ears and the pencil somersaulted away from him landing on the floor.

Diving under the table to retrieve the pencil Xander had planned to catch his breath when it was cruelly stolen away by the entrancing sight before him. Giles's hand was in his lap, stroking a prominent bulge in his tweed pants, which explained the soft moan Xander had heard. _Don't look, don't look, don't look. _The chant was completely useless, Xander had already seen and no force on Earth or any hell dimension could stop him from crawling forwards and replacing Giles's hand with his own.

"Xander," Giles moaned. There was a request to stop and a demand to keep going in that one word and Xander knew the latter definitely seemed more appealing.

_We're _so_ gonna be dried up husks, _Xander realized, but at that moment he didn't care. He clumsily pulled Giles's pants open and released the librarian's hard length, his fingers curled round the exposed hardness and stroked firmly.

"Xander..." Giles pushed his chair away but Xander edged forward with it, not relinquishing his hold, "Xander you have to stop," Giles looked down at the young man.

"No," Xander refused, "Because, yeah okay: incubus, and it might kill us, but if I don't get to blow you in the next minute my cock will probably explode from over-arousal." Looking up through his eyelashes in a deliberate attempt to be seductive Xander grinned and then slid his lips over the head of Giles's erection.

"Bugger," The librarian hissed, his eyes falling shut. Xander took that as victory and let more of the cock into his mouth, sucking on it – as pop culture advised – as if it were a lollipop.

Just when Xander thought he was really getting a rhythm going he felt Giles's hand in his hair, stopping his movement. Stopping himself from whimpering with a lot of mental effort Xander let the hard length slide from between his lips and was fully prepared to pout, but at that moment Giles pulled him upright and sealed their lips together, and that seemed like a much better use of the time.

Xander shivered in delight as he felt a hand at his crotch, fingers running teasingly over his erection though the fabric of his jeans and also pulling his zipper down.

"Want you," Giles broke the kiss long enough to whisper in Xander's ear.

"Yeah... that, that sounds good," The young man stuttered in reply as he was pushed back onto the table.

Kicking off his sneakers allowed him to slide his jeans and underwear off entirely, although with some entanglement along the way as Xander didn't look away from Giles once. The librarian stripped of his jacket, shirt and pants while the young man watched intently, before climbing up onto the table and leaning down to kiss Xander again. There was a loud thump as one of the many books tumbled off the table, but the kiss wasn't broken until Xander felt the older man's erection touch his own. Shock waves bounced through his body and Xander had to break the kiss as he let out a strangled cry of pleasure.

"You've never been with a man before, have you?" Giles asked, in between pressing kisses to Xander's neck.

"I've never been with _anyone_ before," He admitted, a little embarrassed.

"Then full intercourse would be a very bad idea." Xander wondered how Giles was capable of this much thought, his own mental process was currently limited to: _Me likey that, _"Intercrural intercourse seems to be the best idea," Giles decided, encouraging Xander to spread his legs.

"Intercrural?" Xander sought a meaning to yet another of Giles's long words.

"Stimulation achieved through positioning one's erection between the thighs of a partner," Giles explained, though the actual positioning of his erection between Xander's thighs and the thrusting motion he made once he'd done so did a much better job of allowing Xander to understand, "It's more commonly known as Oxford Style," The librarian informed.

Xander had shut his eyes when Giles had started thrusting, his whole body felt charged with pleasure; but the images that piece of information created – of a younger Giles, doing this with other men in his days at Oxford – and the friction against his own hard length pushed him over the edge.

"I'm sorry," Xander mumbled, feeling dazed and a little embarrassed he'd finished so quickly.

"It's okay," The older man reassured him with another deep kiss.

Xander noticed something moving out of the corner of his eye, turning slightly so he could see what it was he remembered at once the incubus. The thing before him was partly like the picture from the book and also sort of resembled Matthew Mcconaughey – having not fully abandoned the guise it had taken to impress Cordelia yet – and it smelled of chalk, just as Giles had said. Smiling at it vacantly Xander turned back towards Giles in time to see the older man reach completion.

For some time the two men simply lay together on the library table, waiting for their breathing and heart rates to return to normal. At one point Giles had moved away long enough to clean them both up with his handkerchief and to retrieve their clothes so they could get dressed. Once clothed they settled back down into the embrace of before. The young man pressed a kiss to Giles's lips before sighing contentedly and resting his head on the librarian's chest. Sometime later they were found by Buffy and Willow.

"Giles? Xander?" Buffy asked nervously.

"I think the incubus got them," Willow explained.

Her words were followed by a raspy cackle and a voice Xander didn't recognize saying something, then there were some loud crashes and the sound of a fist hitting demon flesh, but the young man mostly tuned the noise out and cuddled closer to Giles.

*

"...then we found you and Giles together on the table..." Buffy was in full flow in her rendition of yesterday's events when Xander stopped her.

"Wait hold on! Me and Giles, on this table. Together?" Xander hopped off the table, looking at it accusingly.

"It really happened," Willow said, "You were snuggly."

"Snuggly?" Xander looked across at Giles with wide-eyes.

"Yeah, so anyway, we find you on the table and then the incubus appears..." Buffy continued her explanation but was interrupted by the bell, "Guess this'll have to wait 'til after Biology." Getting up from her chair she and Willow headed out while Xander waited behind.

"So, did you actually forget or...?" Xander trailed off, his question clear.

"I remember," Giles answered, not meeting the young man's eyes.

"Oh, good. I was just wondering..."

"I kept your secret about the hyena Xander, I can assure you I will tell no-one of this."

"Actually..." Xander started to say before stopping, "... Never mind."

"If that's not it, what were you going to ask?"

Xander looked over at the table "That intercrural thing..." He turned away from the table, this time looking at Giles, "I was just wondering... if we could do that again some time."

"I... I believe we might be able to," Giles stammered and reached for his handkerchief to start polishing his glasses, before remembering what had happened to it and replacing his glasses without bothering, "...if you want to that is."

"Great," Xander beamed and almost skipped out of the library, pausing at the door he turned back to look at the librarian, "See you later Giles," He said with a wink and blew a kiss. The look on Giles's face kept him grinning through the entire Biology lesson.

* * *

  
This fic was written for spring_with_xan 2009 over on Live Journal. It'll be going on until May 31 '09. Head on over there to check out some of the great work other people have been producing :)


End file.
